Kembar Different Feel
by Leehan
Summary: Jongin dan Kai orang berbeda. Kai sang dan Jongin sang adik . HUNKAI . HUNJONG.


Kembar

Postur tubuh dan wajah yang sama tidak membuatku merasa hal yang sama pada masing-masing. Pribadi yang berbeda membuatku hanya tertarik pada salah satunya .

Kim Kai . Si supel dan mempesona itulah yang menarikku dan memaku pandanganku padanya. Kai yang suka berbagi canda dengan siapapun.

Ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, ia bertingkah seperti seorang teman lama. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak pesonanya ?

Lalu perlahan keadaan menjadi rumit, disaat yang sama denganku menyukai . Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal jika kau memiliki kekasih ? Setidaknya aku bisa lebih hati-hati dengan perasaanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kukira orang yang sama, ternyata bukan Kai. Orang itu berdiri tenang meski wajahnya memerah.

"Mengambil barang tertinggal milik kakak." Nada bicara yang berbeda, orang berbeda.

"Ahhh Jongin ingin mengambil jaket Kai ya?" Kyungsoo, teman satu club kami datang dan tersenyum ramah padanya. Saat itu tanpa perlu dijelaskan aku menyadari bahwa mereka kembar, si kakak Kai dan si adik Jongin.

"Sehun-ah , apa kau bertemu dengan adikku kemarin?" Kai tersenyum manis. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku, sudah kuputuskan untuk membatasi diri terhadapmu.

"Iya dan kukira itu kau." Kuarahkan pandanganku ke benda-benda sekitar, terus-menerus.

"Ahh apa aku belum mengatakan kalau aku memiliki kembaran ?"

Aku diam, cukup mengangguk sekilas.

"Dia adikku, Jongin. Kami hanya berbeda 7menit saat dilahirkan." Kau bicara begitu antusias. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam bersama jadi aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada Chanyeol juga Jongin? Mereka juga ingin mengenal teman baruku ini."

Tawaranmu benar-benar membuka lembar yang lebih rumit untuk perasaanku.

"Bukan mereka pasangan yang romantis sekali?" Jongin bicara padaku, lalu kubalas anggukan pelan. Di counter depan kami sang pasangan kekasih sedang memesan makanan dengan ceria, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Apa Sehun-ssi sudah memiliki kekasih ?" Masih dengan pergerakan dan nada yang tenang, Jongin bertanya . Tapi tetap saja masih bisa kulihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Belum. Kupikir aku belum bisa melepas impianku meski sebentar saja hanya untuk memiliki kekasih." Alasanku terdengar baik kan meski kenyataannya aku hanya sedang berpatah hati.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Jongin yang menatapku dengan pandangan kecewa dan mencoba mengubah mimik wajah menjadi tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Impian memang lebih penting untuk dikejar."

"Chanyeol cepatlah! Tidakkah kau liat pasangan kelaparan ini menanti makanannya ?! Haaaha" Kai datang dengan nampan makanan di tangannya, mencoba membuat sebuah candaan.

"Ooh kalian sudah terlihat akrab. Sepertinya adik kita Jongin akan segera memiliki kekasih. Haaaha" Chanyeol tertawa. Dia hanya tidak tau bahwa yang ingin ku jadikan kekasih adalah Kai, kekasihnya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu Jongin sering sekali datang ke club dance, mengunggu kami lalu pulang bersama. Lalu Kai yang selalu antusias saat menceritakan tentang adiknya itu. Aku tidak bodoh untuk tau bahwa ada yang coba mendekatiku dan yang lainya mencoba membuatku tertarik. Tapi bagaimana jika aku sudah tertarik lebih dahulu pada salah satunya? Tapi tidak seperti alur yang mereka buat.

Jika dikatakan cinta itu tidak bisa di paksakan maka aku akan mengatakan itu benar. Sebesar apapun aku mencoba melepaskan dan mencoba tertarik pada yang lainnya, maka aku semakin kacau.

"Sehun, aku menyukaimu." Jongin mengatakannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum lebar . "Maukah kau jadi kekasihku Sehun?"

Kuusap puncak kepalanya halus dan tersenyum lembut. "Maaf Jongin, aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang mengejar impianku Jongin" Maaf Jongin, aku berbohong padamu. "Jongin orang baik pasti banyak yang akan tertarik denganmu, bahkan orang yang lebih baik daripasa Sehun. Maafkan Sehun yaa Jongin."

Jongin menangis tanpa suara. Aku tau hatinya sakit, itu wajar, dan aku pun tau rasanya.

Maaf . Ini lebih baik dari aku berbohong dan memaksakan perasaanku, itu mungkin akan lebih menyakitinya .

Kali ini biarkan semua berjalan seperti ini, dengan aku yang mencoba menghapus perasaanku terhadap yang lainnya..

My note : Ahhhh aku sedang menyukai seseorang . Beberapa minggu ini aku baru tau ia memiliki pacar dan kembaran.  
cerita nyataku tidak sama dengan cerita ini kok. Beberapa orang gila memang menyuruhku berpaling pada kembaranng, tapi tetap tidak bisa T_TT_TT_TT_TT_T 


End file.
